List of political parties in Lovia
The Lovian democracy as we know it today exists since 2003. Then, the council and the king as head became obsolete and the Congress was formed. Most current political parties were formed back then, together with the election procedure and a new Constitution. Before 2003, parties were loose organizations, like the Local Express Party, pressure groups, or local debate clubs, a lot of which had evolved into mature parties over time. On this page you can find a list of former parties and current ones. The latter category is divided over parties in Congress and parties without representation. Current political parties All parties are listed alphabetically. Political parties in Congress Note: refoundings and major structural party changes are included in the "period" overview of each party. Namechanges and program shifts that did not co-occur with structural changes, such as happened to WLP/Walden in August 2010, are not included. } Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) (CPL.nm) | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Neo-Marxism | rowspan=4 | December 2009 - April 2010 (as PD) April 2010 - present (as CPL.nm) | Alyssa C. Red |- | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | Ferenc Szóhad (elected NLS) |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#FF9079" | Social Democracy | Jon Johnson |- | Yuri Medvedev |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Conservative Christian Party of Lovia (CCPL) | style="background-color:#CD853F" | Conservatism | rowspan=2 | December 2009 - March 2010 (as LOWIA) May 2010 - present (as CCPL) | Edward Hannis (elected WLP) |- | style="background-color:#FFCC66" | Christian Democracy | Oos Wes Ilava |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Liberal Arts Party (LAP) | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Educational Advancement | rowspan=2 | December 2010 - present | Lars Washington (elected LD) |- | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism | Percival E. Galahad (elected LD) |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Liberal Union (LU) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Classical Liberalism | rowspan=2 | February 2010 - August 2010 (as NLP) August 2010 - present (as LU) | rowspan=2 | Harold Freeman (elected LD) |- | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism |- | rowspan=3 | | rowspan=3 | Walden | style="background-color:#90EE90" | Environmentalism | rowspan=3 | December 2009 - present | Andy McCandless |- | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | Marcus Villanova (elected LLCP) |- | style="background-color:#FF9079" | Social Democracy | Martha Van Ghent |} Alongside these parties, there are three independents with a seat in the 2010 Congress. Arthur Jefferson and Christina Kay Evans are both progressive and centrist independents. Jefferson was elected on PD ballot, but left the party when it made its shift to the left. There is one Member by Right, King Dimitri I, who is never alligned to a political party, but who's generally believed to take in a centrist progressive-liberal position on most issues. Unrepresented parties "Congress support" refers to parties in Congress whose candidates the minor political parties are most likely to endorse. If in italic, there is no formal affirmation of present endorsements. } Newhaven People's Party (NPP) | style="background-color:#DCDCDC" | Pragmatism | rowspan=2 | 1997 - present | CPL.nm |- | style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | Walden |- | | Lovian Democratic Party (LDP) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Modern Liberalism | 1980 - present | N/A |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Conservative Party (CP) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Classical Liberalism | rowspan=2 | 2004 - present | rowspan=2 | CCPL |- | style="background-color:#CD853F" | Conservatism |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Green Hemp Party (GHP) also known as HEMPPAC | style="background-color:#90EE90" | Environmentalism | rowspan=2 | 2006 - present | rowspan=2 | Walden |- | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Marihuana Legalization |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna (NPO) | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Oceana Nationalism | rowspan=2 | 2010 - present | rowspan=2 | CCPL |- | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Regionalism |- | rowspan=2 | | rowspan=2 | Rent is too Damn High Party (RENT) | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#A592FD" | Progressivism | rowspan=2 | 2008 - present | CPL.nm |- | Walden |- | | Moderate Centrist Party (MCP) | style="background-color:#AFEEEE" | Liberalism | 2010 - present | N/A |- | rowspan=3 | | rowspan=3 | Union of National Solidarists (UNS) | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Nationalism | rowspan=3 | December 2010 - present | rowspan=3 | N/A |- | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | National Solidarism |- | style="background-color:#BDB76B" | Populism |} Former political parties } | Progressive socialism | 2010 - August 2010 |- | | Lovian Communist Party | | Conservative socialism | 1985 - March 2010 |- | | Lovian Republican Party | | Republicanism Socialism | 1978 - March 2010 |- | | LOWIA | | Conservatism | December 2009 - March 2010 |- | | New Socialist Party | | Socialism | 2008 - December 2009 |- | | New Lovian Socialists (NLS) | | Communism Radical Socialism | May 2010 - September 2010 |- | | Progressive Center Party | | Progressivism; Centrism | 2007 - December 2009 |- | | Progressive Democrats | | Progressivism; Social-democracy | December 2009 - April 2010 (former PCP/NSP) |- | | LLCP | | Social-democracy; social-liberalism | May 2010 - August 2010 (former PD, later fused with WLP) |- | ' ' |''' LD ' | | Liberalism; democratic centrism | November 2009 - August 2010 |- | | 'Local Express Party' | | Far rightism; local politics | 1889 - January 2010 (allied with the IGP) |- | ''none | The Group | none | Republicanism; Populism | January 2010 - February 2010 |- |'' none '' |''' Northern Lovian Party or ' 'Capitalist Party' | none | style="text-align: center"|'Capitalism; Socially Liberal''' | 1999 - 2010 (now LU) |} Coalitions and Former Coalitions } | Modern Liberalism | Liberal Democrats and Walden Libertarian Party | December 2009 - Febuary 2010 |- | | Coalition LR+LCP | | Socalism |Lovian Republicans and Lovian Communist Party | Febuary 2010 - March 2010 |} Category:Political party Category:List